Sssh!
by Autuus
Summary: 'So instead of words, Merlin, took the two steps he had kept distance, filled the space between and softly tangled the two lonely hands together, entwaining the fingers tenderly, directing his gaze away from the King's eyes. ' Merthur, NC-17


**Warnings**: This is very fluffy, so very syrupy and sugary that I don't know how I wrote this.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Merlin/Arthur (Merthur)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Beta<strong>: None!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was one early December night, not too different from any other nights, quite peaceful, quite dark. The snowfall was gorgeous, the slow flakes of snow falling, soaring beautifully in the air, querying, dancing, almost breathing. The bright day had gradually turned dark, vicious happenings slowing and calming, tenderly laying the world to sleep.<br>The King of the great Kingdom of Camelot had returned from quite a journey, exhausted and mentally tired, craving for the comfort and warmth of the sheets. The feast of journey returnal had been long and tiresome for the King, and he needed to get rest and most immediately too. He had not drank anything containing alcohol at all, his trusted and closest servant and friend had served him nothing more than dark red juice, pretending it to be wine, agreed it silently to be nothing more. Wordless agreement, glance and a slight nod, and with that, the servant knew, he understood.  
>As the feast continued to the small hours of the morning, the King decided to retire, drawing his evening to a close, pleading to an early rise and morning work. He bowed, excused himself, and left the arousing room, entering the silent halls with his servant right behind.<p>

The darkness of the night and the coldness of it too, made both men shiver as they silently made their way to the King's chambers.  
>The halls were silent and quite gloomy, not a movement to be seen, not a sound to be heard, only the light steps of the two men, slowly pacing forward. The only light they got was the pale moon shining down to them, as if humming the world to sleep sound and safe.<br>The servant, Merlin as his name, walked right behind the King, keeping up, slowing down, always two steps behind, never at the same level. He didn't utter a word as his usual prattle, instead kept quiet, listening to the slow breathing of the King, giving him the space, not requiring, not querying, not demanding. Giving, never taking. Merlin knew very well the King was tired, respected it.

So instead of words, Merlin, took the two steps he had kept distance, filled the space between and softly tangled the two lonely hands together, entwining the fingers tenderly, directing his gaze away from the King's eyes.  
>The King, Arthur he was called, hummed quietly in approval, sighing and relaxing as the dark-haired man's hand was warm and calming, feeling comfort. He squeezed Merlin's hand lightly, making sure he was there, as he did not see him, he didn't need to, because he knew. Wordlessly the two men held hands as they strolled slowly through the halls, the castle being cool in the cold night, the warmth of each others hand reassuring, heating the chill.<br>Both of them could still hear the laugh and stir coming from the mighty hall where the feast continued, not slowing down, instead the volume kept quite rising, echoing, almost haunting the resting. Merlin and Arthur both ignored it, concentrating on the blissful silence after all the noise and uproar, letting their ears rest, letting it calm and soothe their shaky hearts.

Silence was refreshing, invigorating.

As the both men reached the chambers of The King, they stood in front of the closed doors for awhile. They breathed silently and stared ahead, listening to any steps of the guards, or any steps of unwanted visitors.

None was to be heard.

It was the King who moved first, never letting go of Merlin's hand, squeezing it tighter in fact. He opened the doors and stepped inside, pulling his servant softly along.  
>Merlin closed the door with familiarity, stepping then to the side of Arthur, glancing him quickly and moving his gaze to the small candle lighting the whole room. It was never enough, it never had been enough for such wide room, just one candle, but Arthur had said it was fine. He had confirmed Merlin to only lit up one at a time, savoring them, giving it to other in need.<br>Indeed a kind, merciful King, who thought nothing of himself, more highly of others, valued their lives over his own.

The King gave a light sigh and let Merlin's hand go, feeling a bit empty, a bit colder. Merlin didn't say anything, just stood there, as Arthur went behind him, let out another light sigh and stood close to his back.  
>Arthur then slowly wrapped his arms around Merlin, nudging his neck as Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's, grasping them lightly.<p>

''I need you.'' The King breathed in Merlin's ear, as he put his right hand on the dark-haired man's chest, right above his heart.  
>Merlin closed his eyes and bent his head to rest against Arthur's.<br>''Gently. Please.'' Merlin whispered back.

Arthur hummed in approval, as he started walking towards the bed, crossing the chilly, wide room slowly strolling. He placed two kisses on Merlin's neck, as they continued moving, Arthur still wrapped around him. The cold floor stung against Merlin's bare feet, and he grunted lightly to it, Arthur frowning. He gazed down to see his servant's- his friend's- his lover's feet, pale and cold. He hummed in disapproval as he saw them, and let his arms fall from Merlin's body, only to turn the dark-haired, paler man around. He then tenderly lifted Merlin up to his arms, the lifted man softly wrapping his arm around Arthur's neck and shoulder, resting his head on it.

''Trying to prove something, _sire_?''  
>''Fighting fit.''<br>'_'Right._''  
>''You'd know it.''<p>

It was Merlin who hummed this time placing few sloppy and tired kisses on Arthur's shoulder, his neck.  
>Arthur carried the other man slowly to the bed, proving his strength as well as lenghtening their intimate time, their time together, alone, just the two of us. There was no need to pretend, no need to act up. It was the two of them, plain themselves, not King and his servant, but two human beings.<p>

Two people that loved each other. No labels, no expectations, no ranks. Just Arthur and Merlin.

Arthur lifted Merlin tenderly on his king sized bed, on the soft sheets that immediately warmed up by Merlin's heat, making him comfortable right from the beginning. Arthur climbed in too, placing himself on top of Merlin, gazing down at the other man's deep blue eyes that seemed tired but jubilant. He gave a soft smile and leaned down to Merlin's face, gazed at the soft lips that curved perfectly, liking to see the curved lips smile, but absolutely loved them when they were swollen and redden with all the kisses Arthur gave.

''Arthur.'' the lips spoke, almost making the man so called break down and just take them, eat them, never letting those perfect lips be separated from his. Instead Arthur lifted his hand and touched those lips with his finger, stroking them softly. The urge to kiss those lips senseless was stronger, and he could feel himself dwelling between kissing the perfect lips or kiss the perfect neck, make the pale moon-colored skin flush with pink, enjoy the taste, enjoy the sight.

''Arthur.'' the lips spoke again, this time a slight amusement in it, and Arthur chuckled.  
>''Hard time deciding.'' he replied.<br>''What? Kissing me or falling asleep? Dollop-head.''  
>''You always manage to insult me at the oddest moments.'' he frowned, but had still amusement in his voice.<br>''Yeah, you'd get bored otherwise.''

Arthur grunted and closed the gap between them, kissing tentatively at first, but deepening the kiss, as Merlin responded. It was sloppy kissing, just placing soft kisses on each others' lips, again and again. Arthur dominated, placing kisses on Merlin's lips, his nose, his chin, his cheeks. The man on bottom hummed and smiled softly, as Arthur then placed feathery kisses on his eyelids, caressing his arm.

''That feels nice.'' Merlin breathed, his hand wondering to Arthur's back.

Arthur kissed his nose and went back to Merlin's lips, this time driving for a deep, intense kiss, slipping past with his tongue, the dark-haired man letting him enter. As the tongues swirled together, softly and slowly, Merlin found a use for his hands, as the started to unbutton Arthur's shirt slowly, button at a time, still keeping his eyes closed. He counted each button, from top to bottom, and then broke the kiss.

''There's one missing!'' he huffed.  
>''What?'' Arthur frowned confused.<br>''Your button. You've lost one of your buttons! Arthur, this is your best shirt! Why this, why not-''

Arthur silenced the blabbering man with yet another deep kiss, feeling the vibration of Merlin still trying to speak, or at least hum in disapproval, but he ignored it as he bent his hands down to Merlin's hips, tucking the shirt he had on upwards, off. He broke the kiss when he lifted the grunting man's shirt off, giving him a glance that told Merlin to lift his hands up. He did so and the shirt came off, making Merlin shiver as the cold night air hit his skin. He rested his head back against the pillows and shuddered, as the cold air was suddenly replaced with the King's warm hands.  
>The blond man bent his head to suck the dark-haired man's neck, rewarding him with a slight moan.<br>Arthur had his shirt flickering open, exposing the perfect abs, the perfect coniditon of fighting fit, and Merlin decided it was fair enough to let him have his shirt off also. He tucked the King's sleeves and pulled the shirt off, lifting himself to a sitting position, their chest colliding as Arthur stretched his arms enough to let the shirt slip off.

As the piece of clothing had dropped on the floor, Arthur attacked Merlin so he flopped back down, hungrily kissing his neck. He then quite roughly made his hands way down to Merlin's hips, grabbing the bony hipbones quite hard.

''Arthur, you promised.'' Merlin pouted, whispering.  
>''Prhomih fhat?'' the blond man muffled.<br>''_Gently.'_'

Arthur stilled and gazed at Merlin's eyes. He then took a more softer grasp and placed two tender kisses on the paler man's lips, whispering,

''Sorry love.''

Merlin inhaled sharply and his heart skipped a few beats and returned them with few faster heartbeats.

''Can you..'' the dark-haired man breathed,  
>''Can you say that again?''<br>''Say what? Sorry?''  
>''No, the.. the love part.''<p>

Arthur furrowed, but gave a soft smile, placing his lips against Merlin's.

''You smell good, love.''

Merlin skipped a few more heartbeats and he gasped.

''You taste good, love.''

Merlin shuddered and he scrabbled the King's hair, softly pressing his head more forward, deepening the kiss.

''Please.'' was all he could manage.  
>''Mmm.'' The King hummed,<br>''Please what, _love_?''  
>''Please.'' a whisper, muffled.<br>''Tell me, love. Whatever you need.'' The King whispered against Merlin's ear.  
>''Please.''<p>

Arthur gave a soft chuckle and gave three more kisses, before tucking down Merlin's trousers, shifting effortlessly on the bed, sliding away the fabric. He tossed the trousers away, not quite bothering to watch where they landed. He was then seeing the most gorgeous figure he had ever seen, so pale, so perfect. He let his gaze wonder up and down the body, memorizing every little detail, every bruise, every wound, every scar. Every muscle line, every tiny flaw his skin had, every rough linen of his bones showing, reminding.  
>Merlin gazed at him, a bit embarrassed, a bit ashamed, slightly happy and slightly wanting. The King noticed the blue gaze piercing him and bent down to kiss Merlin's hipbone, one, two, three kisses, then left side, one, two, three kisses.<p>

''Thank you.'' Merlin breathed.  
>''A riddle you are.'' came the reply, which Merlin let out a breathless laugh.<p>

Arthur then grabbed Merlin's hips and slid him closer. Merlin yielded, letting Arthur do so. The King stood and took his own trousers away, both now completely exposed, nothing hidden, all honest. It was two men, two persons, two bodies. Merlin missed the warmth immediately and shifted uncomfortably in the cold, feeling quite exposed, quite alone.  
>The King climbed back to the bed, feeling quite the same.<p>

''Merlin.'' he whispered, as he cupped his face, inhaling the scent of the most important person in the whole world.  
>''Arthur.'' the paler man responded, as he closed his eyes, entwining their legs, grasping both of the King's hands and entwining their fingers as well.<p>

Not letting their hands go, The King bend back down to Merlin's crotch, slowly kissing his way down. He kissed his collarbone, both, the space between, his chest, the small dimple in the middle, the lines of his abs, his navel. Merlin shuddered at every light kiss, feeling the warmth, feeling the affection.  
>It had been long since they had such privilege of being just the two of them, and Merlin couldn't get his eyes off of his King's graceful figure.<br>Then the King reached down to Merlin's quite hard cock, giving it two light kisses, making Merlin shudder and writhe, his throat letting out animal sounds. Arthur chuckled and bend down even lower, kissing the paler man's inner thighs, teasing the other man, making him moan with every close touch, making his cock twitch and harden even more.

''Please.'' came the desperate plea.  
>''What love? Didn't quite catch that?'' Arthur said smugly, licking his lips.<br>''Please.'' he said a little more loud, his breath quite hitching.  
>''I will my love. Let me prepare you, and you'll get the pleasure without the pain.''<br>''Yes.'' a soundless whisper.

Arthur lifted Merlin's legs a bit, so he had effortless entrance to his shaft, giving it a few licks. He got a moan in response, a quiet whimper. He licked it, pushing his tongue against the entrance, not quite entering, but not quite staying out either.  
>Another compressed moan.<br>Arthur lifted his head and pressed his cheek against Merlin's leg, giving it a light kiss.

''Let me hear your voice. It's alright.''  
>''Arthur..''<br>''It's alright love. I won't hurt you.''

Merlin nodded slightly, his cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. The King loved his servant like this, all wanton, writhing and flushed, a complete mess. Even though today was one of those sloppy, tender days, Arthur had to admit he might've even liked them better than the hard-shag days. This way it was more sensual, more intimate and far more delicious to see the other man just completely fall apart by a single touch. The King hummed and went back to preparing his lover, letting Merlin's hand go and sliding it down to his back, licking his entrance, feeling the resistance and heat, but all he could imagine was how it would feel like to be inside him, so impossibly tight and hot, slick and wet, and oh so perfect.  
>Merlin let out a moan as Arthur's tongue passed through his entrance, stinging but feeling incredible, Arthur's tongue being slick and hot.<br>Arthur halted, querying whether it was alright to continue, and Merlin just writhed and pleaded and just wanted.

''Take me then.'' he said breathlessly, caressing tenderly Arthur's cheek.

Arthur smiled and gave a few kisses on the paler man's cock, making the other man quite writhe against the touch, a few pecks of sweat forming on his forehead, from being embarrassed or wanting, maybe both. The King grabbed a small bottle of fluid from the table, coating his fingers througholy, and then settling himself between Merlin's open legs.

''Alright?''  
>''Yeah, alright, yeah.''<p>

Then Arthur pushed his first finger inside, slowly, agonizingly so, his own cock throbbing and leaking of the pre-cum just for the thought of being inside his impossibly tight lover. Merlin writhed and let out a gasp, as the King's finger was in to the knuckle. He took it out a bit and slid right back in, rewarded with another gasp coming from the paler man's lips.  
>He then added another finger, Merlin giving a small whimper as it stung, Arthur carefully sliding it in. He kissed the dark-haired man's cock, taking the tip in his mouth, reassuring and calming the other, taking his mind off the pain. That earned a moan out of Merlin's lips, and Arthur pushed his second finger in to the knuckle. The dark-haired man grabbed lightly the King's shoulders, keeping him still as he tried to even his breath. The King took Merlin's cock wholly in his mouth, making the pale man yelp in surprise, but letting a gasped moan right after, tucking the King's shoulder.<br>Arthur took it as a yes, and slid a third finger in, opening Merlin's entrance more, sucking him and calming him at the same time. Merlin widened his legs by instinct, lettin the King have a better view. He slowly bumped the fingers in and out, halting every time Merlin's grip on his shoulder became painful and continued when the pain eased. He kept licking and sucking the other man's cock, taking his thoughts off the pain, and when Merlin was not backing away from his fingers anymore, but instead thrusting it down, did Arthur release the leaking cock from his mouth and rose enough to dive for Merlin's curving lips, so red and wet, gasping for the lack of Arthur's mouth.

''Alright?'' The King muffled against the paler man's lips.  
>''Mmhhm.'' came the reply.<p>

Arthur slid his tongue past Merlin's teeth and tangled their tongues together, their lips touching and separating, touching and separating, again and again, whilst the King kept bumping his fingers inside Merlin.  
>They let their mouths apart with a gasp, and Arthur leaned to kiss Merlin's cheek, his earlobe, down to his neck, sliding to the side, kissing his arm.<p>

''A bit unfair, un?'' Merlin gasped, as Arthur slid his fingers off.  
>''Hmm?''<br>''I get all the-'' a gasp,  
>'' - ca -caressing a-and stroking.''<p>

Arthur smiled tenderly.

''What will I do with you?'' he whispered softly, fondly.  
>''I thought-''<br>''Yes Merlin, I know what you thought.'' Arthur chuckled, placing kisses on his ear.  
>''You're always the one giving, you're never taking. It's your turn once in awhile.''<br>''But-''  
>''<em>Mer<em>lin. For such fool as you are, you have an ridiculously big heart.''

Merlin flushed with the so-called compliment and took Arthur's head in his arms, kissing his lips deeply. The King hummed in approval, supporting himself by placing his hands on both sides of Merlin's shoulders, deepening the kiss even more. The paler man moaned in the deep kiss, caressing fondly Arthur's hair and back, making him shudder.

''I need you, _now_.'' the King wavered, gasping as he spoke in to the kiss.  
>''Then do take me.''<p>

Arthur broke the kiss and gazed down to Merlin's deep blue eyes. He wanted so much to say how gorgeous he was, how graceful his figure was, how much he truly loved him. His pride prevented him for saying it out loud, but Arthur hoped that Merlin could see it from his actions, from his gaze, from the way he moved, treated him. How much Arthur Pendragon, the King of Camelot treasured him. And God how much he loved him.  
>Then he broke his thoughts as the impatient hands came caressing his sides, Merlin being a bit lifted up in sitting position, making his hands way down to Arthur's hard-on. As the hands reached the sensitive figure, the King gasped. Merlin's hands were cool and his fingers long and delicate, wrapping around his aching need. He slid his fingers up and down, seeing the lovely reaction on his King's face, smiling smugly, as he was now giving something to him too, not just laying down doing nothing.<br>Arthur pushed Merlin back down, letting Merlin's grip fall away.

''If you must resist, I won't last much longer.''  
>''Sorry.''<br>''Don't apologize, just let me take control.''

The paler man nodded and gave a gasp, when the King's fingers were back at his entrance. Arthur took his own cock in his hand and stroked it few times, placing himself comfortably between Merlin's legs.

''Ready?''

Merlin nodded.  
>The King put the tip of his cock down to Merlin's entrance, pushing slightly in.<br>For a second, Merlin panicked, fearing he could not take it, his King's cock was too big, it wouldn't fit, it would hurt and so the panic spread through his whole body. Arthur halted, feeling the tension and seeing the panic in his lover's eyes, shushing him, comforting him as he placed his lips against Merlin's.

''Relax.'' a whisper.  
>''mmh.'' came the wavering reply.<br>''I promised. I won't hurt you. We've done this before, it's alright.''  
>''Mmh.'' I bit more confident reply.<br>''I'll make you feel good, love. You'll be alright, love.''

As the paler man calmed, Arthur pushed slowly in. Merlin writhed and tried relaxing, feeling the sting and burn of it, The King's needy figure gone a bit too big. As Arthur was the whole way in, he stilled. He wasn't sure whether he could still at all, for so tight was Merlin's little bottom, so much he wanted to just drive in it, rough and fast.  
>But this way, the more he waited, the greater the release would be, the more pleasure it would bring. Also, this was more tender way on Merlin, it was him after all, who had to take the pain first.<p>

The King started slowly bumping his hips, driving deep and slow into Merlin, gasping for the tightness around him, as if Merlin was surrounding him from everywhere, making his senses go all blurry. The tightness was almost unbearable, impossible not to drive into it faster, wanting more and more. He started driving faster and rough, gripping Merlin's hips so that it hurt his hands, letting animal sounds from deep down his throat. He was to tight, so unbearably tight and hot, and it felt so good and Arthur just needed more and he drove in, deeper, deeper, faster, _more._

''Arthur! Arthur _please_, it _hurts_! It hurt-'' a loud whimper, cut to a sob.

Somewhere in his sex-haziness, Arthur reacted to the silent sob that came somewhere beneath him, realizing just how hard he was grasping the paler man's hips, and how bruised they had become. He slowed down, eased his grip, trying to collect his thoughts, trying to remember how to breathe.  
>He realized Merlin was also grasping very painfully on the King's shoulders, leaving red marks from his nails.<p>

''I'm sorry love.'' Arthur apologized, sincerely, gasping.

He kissed Merlin's lips, sliding his hand on the back of Merlin's head, caressing his neck.

''I'm sorry. Forgive me, love.''

He kissed at the few drops of tears that had formed and flowed down to Merlin's pale cheeks, tenderly wiping them away. He took Merlin's cock on his hand, bumping it on the same slow rhythm that he did himself inside him, softly, slowly. He cooed nonsense on the paler man's ear, soothing him, rubbing his hips apologetically, giving few kisses on his neck. He kept soothing and cooing nonsense in his ear, as he started bumping an inch faster, a bit deeper.  
>That rewarded him with a silent moan coming from the man below him, feeling the vibration of the moan through his neck. Arthur kissed his right collarbone, moving to the left, and lifted his face to watch Merlin's eyes. He shut his eyes and kissed the paler man deep and softly, comforting.<p>

This time the King kept his thoughts collected as he bumped faster and deeper, but only as much as Merlin gave in, as much as Merlin felt comfortable with. He watched his reactions, whether he would shut his eyes tightly or whether he would gasp and moan. He hearkened himself to how hard the paler man grasped his shoulders, how tense his body was.  
>When Merlin then relaxed, he kept the pace, moaning himself as the blue-eyed man was still tight, and it was so good, so very good. Like this, he kept on few more thrusts, stroked Merlin's cock a bit harder and faster, kissing him deep, until Merlin came, shuddering, The King riding him through his orgasm, kissing deeply. As Merlin finished, Arthur came right behind him, as the dark-haired man's orgasm tightened his bottom even more, clenching it so tightly, Arthur couldn't help but just let his own orgasm take control. He drove into Merlin, gasping for air, as the pleasure thrilled through his body, making him shudder.<p>

The King flopped on top of panting Merlin, gasping for air. Merlin took his tired hand and caressed Arthur's back, placing a few kisses on his hair.

''Thank you.'' he whispered, still trying to catch his breath.  
>''I'm sorry I- ..Lost control.'' Arthur apologized.<br>''_Ssh_. It's alright. You just did what you had to.'' Merlin reassured.  
>''No, it was wrong. I promised I'd be gentle with you today. It was wrong of me.''<br>''_Hey_. Dollop-head. Don't mind me-''  
>''<em>No.<em>'' Arthur shook his head disapprovingly.  
>''Let me apologize to you.'' he said.<p>

Merlin gave a light sigh and kept caressing Arthur's back. As the King grew heavier, Merlin shifted a bit, but Arthur rose immediately away and sat on the edge of the bed.

''As an apology,'' he announced a bit tiredly,  
>''you'll sleep here tonight.''<p>

Merlin frowned and shook his head.

''Not if you'll leave me alone.''  
>''Don't be silly, I wouldn't leave my comfortable bed alone!'' he grinned.<br>''Then don't sulk over there and let's get between the sheets, instead being on top of them.'' Merlin joked.

Arthur turned and grinned smugly, gazing the other man's eyes. He then let his gaze wonder over the slender figure of the paler man, and halted on the bruised hips. He reached to it, sliding on his stomach and kissing the hips, strictly on the spot of the bruises.

''I'm sorry.'' he muffled.  
>''As good as that feels, I'm all sticky with your.. Fluid coming out of my bottom and my stomach is a mess of my own.'' Merlin replied, a hint of amusement on his tone.<p>

Arthur gave a lopsided smile and reached on the edge of the bed, wiping Merlin's stomach on the counterpane, making Merlin huff disapprovingly, but not saying anything. He then crawled next to Merlin, snuggling between the sheets. He wrapped his arms around the paler man's body and pressed his nose against his hair.

''You still smell good, love.''  
>''Is it really alright for me to stay? You never let me stay.'' Merlin frowned, still unsure whether to leave or not.<br>''Of course you can. I really don't have anything in the morning, I just wanted to get out of the feast and sleep.''  
>''Yeah, great way of sleeping.''<br>''Shut up _Mer_lin.''

Merlin chuckled and closed his eyes, holding his hands on Arthur's, entwining their fingers. He felt the King's warmth against his back, his slow breathing against his hair, and he felt loved.

It was indeed the best way to fall asleep on a cold December night.


End file.
